The present invention relates to an automatic pinsetting maching used in bowling and, more particularly, to a flexible plank support unit for limiting the movement of bowling pins struck by the ball.
The plank support unit is designed to prevent bowling pins from hitting the operating mechanism of the pin spotting machine, or from being deflected out of the pit area. A typical prior art plank support unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,462 issued Aug. 20, 1957 which disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference. The prior art unit is rigidly constructed to withstand the impact of the bowling ball and the bowling pins. Unfortunately, the prior art unit frequently cracks in use necessitating shutting down the pinsetting machine while the damaged unit is removed and replaced. If a replacement is not available, the pinsetting machine is out of service until the damaged unit is repaired and replaced. Cracked units are repaired by welding. The cost of repair of the unit and the loss of the use of the pinsetting machine unit the repair is completed are unavoidable and costly expenses with which the bowling industry has heretofore been faced.